The Half-Gem and The Titan-Shifter
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: After waking up with immense pain, Eren finds himself in the Gem temple. He immediately meets Steven and the pair soon realize they have a very different way of doing things. one-shot.


_**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a one-shot, and a Steven Universe fanfiction! I do have a Attack on Titan and Sonic crossover fanfiction currently put on hold, so I do have a basic understanding for the AOT characters. Steven Universe... not so much. This is my first in a new series of one-shots where characters that either have little or a lot in common with meet face-to-face. I decided with Steven Universe meets Eren Jeager because Steven has so much to learn while Eren has much experience with witnessing the horrors of humanity and what war can bring. I also decided to write this one-shot because there is not one story based on these two characters meeting, so hopefully some of you guys and gals get inspiration and write a Steven Universe and Attack on Titan crossover of your own, which if you do I will fully support. Now where was I? Oh yeah!**_

The Half-Gem meets The Titan Shiftier

(Eren POV)

Eren throbbed with pain as he put his hand on his forehead as he breathed heavily. The last thing he remembered was fighting Annie in Titan-form in Wall Sina, so Captain Levi or someone must've taken him when his Titan-form collapsed and put him in a room. Eren had his eye's closed the entire time he was awake due to the fact he was in so much pain, and he intended to go back right asleep to sleep it off. Usually he brushed it off, but this time the pain was too much and he was too tired to fight it.

"I think he's waking up." said a voice.

The thing was, if Eren was sleeping then Mikasa or Armin or hell even Captain Levi would be sitting right by him waiting for him to wake up. But it wasn't any of them. The voice sounded like it came from a 10 or 11-year-old boy...

"'Bout time!" came a loud voice. A female voice.

"Amethyst!" exclaimed a even louder female voice.

Eren wasn't awake enough to know what was happening. But he took a wild guess that the louder female voice was scolding the other female named Amethyst.

"Look at him. He's obliviously been through some kind of war to injure him this bad!" exclaimed again the loud female voice.

Eren groaned as he tried to open his eye's but failed. He was slightly moving but hurt that much to even.

 _"What happened? Where am I? And why am I in so much pain?"_ Eren thought to himself.

Damn! It didn't hurt this bad when he was nearly killed by Titans in Trost. It felt like hell. Eren even started to think that he died and went straight to hell and is starting to be tortured by demons taunting him. Eren then felt something fold rub his forehead. It was colder then a wet rag! But luckily it eased some pain, it eased it enough to let him open his eye's.

And he slowly manged to open them. His vision was flurry and hazed at first. But when his vision came back, his sight sighted the most strangest thing he ever saw...

His eye's laid upon a young boy with red shirt with a yellow star,who was the one rubbing his head with the cold substance. He also saw a purple-skin woman, with cloud white hair, a pitch black shirt and a purple gem on her chest. He also saw pale-skinned woman with peach-colored hair, and a dark-skinned woman with jet black hair, purple wearing, glasses, and had her arms crossed. The last one reminded Eren of Captain Levi very much.

"What the fuck?" Eren muttered very silently under his breath.

"Language." stated the dark-skinned female, walking up to him and placing her hand on his head. "You need more rest."

That was the last thing Eren heard before going back to sleep faster than lightning.

(Steven POV)

"What did you do to him?" cried Steven, because Garnet made the boy go back to sleep.

"Nothing." Garnet stated, in her cool normal state. "He so injured that he went right back to sleep."

Steven calmed down and looked back at the injured guest. Garnet brought him here after a Gem mission. She said that she found found him like this. Pearl's reaction was like one's when they just ran over a cat, stating that they should just call Connie's mom since she is a doctor. But Garnet said the boy needed to be treated immediately as she healed his wounds with bandages. Amethyst's reaction was not a worried one, but rather one of excitement as she kept asking questions such as "If he's dead can we bury him?", "Can he live with us?", and "Can I name him?". Steven's reaction was one of immediately that wanted to help the boy, though the Crystal Gems didn't even know the boy's name that still didn't stop them from helping him the best they can.

"We should call Connie's mother!" Pearl cried. "She must know how to handle this situation more than we do!"

"Pearl," Garnet said, getting the attention of the worried Gem. "If Mrs. Maheswaran find's out were keeping a injured human here than she may never trust us again. If that happens then Steven and Connie would no longer be able see each other."

Pearl just huffed after hearing her leader's excuse for not being able to get real actual help for the boy.

"We're on our own for this one, aren't we?" Pearl asked dimly.

"Yes." answered the Gem leader.

"So..." Amethyst said, beginning her slew of questions about the boy. "If he dies can I keep the body?" Amethyst asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"No." Garnet answered blatantly.

"If he lives can we keep him? Please? Please? Please?" Amethyst pleaded.

"No." Garnet stated, with a much more stern voice. "Amethyst he is a living being, we can't just keep him or keep the body. As soon as he is healed we will take him back to wherever he came from."

"Aw, man!" Amethyst whined.

"What do you want to do with a dead human body in the first place?" Pearl asked, raising her eyebrow at her teammate.

"Uhh... Just remembered I have a secret mission to go to! Bye!" Amethyst yelled, escaping from questions she obviously does not want to answer.

She rushed off to her room where she knows the others would be too busy to approach her about her _shady_ wants. Pearl sighed she looked back at the boy.

"Steven go to the store and get some chicken soup, Pearl, you and me are going to stich his scars and apply more bandages to the boy." Garnet ordered. "It's a long night ahead of us."

(Eren POV)

Eren's eye's bolted open faster than he fell back asleep. He felt much better than he was last time he woke up. His vision came back quickly as he saw the pale-skinned woman dabbing him with rag. _Much_ colder than a wet rag. Her eye's swirled to see Eren wide awake.

"Hello." she says, with a smile on her face.

Now that Eren was healed(not all the way though) he could think better and get a better grasp of the situation he was in. He moved arms, it still hurt like hell but not as much as before. Which meant that he could move his body more. After realizing this Eren instantly try to get out of the bed he was in, but the pain held him down.

"You don't have much strength yet, you must rest for now." the pale-skinned woman said, trying to comfort Eren.

"Ah," Eren grasped in pain. "Who the hell are you?"

"Young man!" the pale-skinned woman snapped at Eren. "There are much better ways to ask who I am."

Eren was usually defiant to people who he really didn't know. But he didn't who these people were. He didn't know weather to trust them or not. They appeared to be trying to help him. But they could be trying to use him for his Titan powers. Eren didn't have much strength so he decided to be nice with them, for now.

"Sorry, so uh, what is you're name?" Eren asked, apologetically but still pretty angry.

The pale-skinned woman's face immediately lit up. "That's better. My name is Pearl."

The door below slammed open as the 10-year-old or 11-year-old boy with both hands holding a different kind of bags he never seen before. He immediately darted for what seemed like a kitchen and started cooking. He looked back at Eren and Pearl and greeted, "Hey Pearl! And hi uhh... What's you're name?"

Eren blinked at the boy. His curiosity about where he was was growing. Where was he? And why would this boy be with these 3 strange woman? He wanted answers and fast, and Eren decided to answer there questions the best he could while trying to see their game.

"Eren," Eren breathed. "Eren Jeager."

"Okay, Eren," the boy said with a smile. "I'm Steven." Steven curiously looked around the room. The room also looked like to double as a house. The house wasn't to large. Just big enough to let two live here, maybe three. The house also had some stone wall on one side of it. Everything in the house looked... weirder. Appliances here looked more like metal and softer than back at his childhood home.

"Where's Garnet?" Steven asked worriedly and started to cook.

"She said that there was a Gem emergency and she could handle it alone. Which leaves you and me in charge of Eren here rested and fed." Pearl informed the young boy.

Eren stood up and moved the blanket off of him. He was shirtless and he was able to see stitches and bandages completely covered him.

"While you were asleep me and Garnet took the liberty wrapping those bandages around you." Pearl said, going back stairs.

"Is this place safe from Titans?" Eren asked, with worry and stern.

"Titans?" Steven said skeptical. "Aren't those football players from a movie?"

"What?!" Eren exclaimed, in shock and anger. "No! The Titans! The monsters humanity been at war for years?!"

Pearl looked at Eren in a confused and concerned look, while Steven's look was more fight and confused. Eren was shocked. _No_ , much more than just shocked. _"How do they not know about the Titans?"_ Eren thought, gazing at Steven and Pearl.

"Eren, what you talking about?" Pearl asked in a concerning voice.

"What do you mean?!" Eren cried. " Where the hell have you two been all this time?"

"Beach City." answered Steven.

 _"Beach City?"_ Eren thought. _"Where the hell am I? Who are these people? And how did I get here?"_

"Where... Where did you find me?" Eren stammeringly asked.

"Steven," Pearl said in worried voice. "I'm leaving to find Garnet to know where she found Eren. Watch him until one of us come's back."

(Steven POV)

Pearl disappeared on the warp pad, off to wherever Garnet was. _"Does she even know where Garnet is?"_ Steven thought to himself. He then turned back to see Eren glaring right back at him. Steven was scarred and confused at Eren. _"What he is even talking about? And what's a Titan?"_ When he spoke about a war Steven immediately thought of the Gem war the Gem's were so vague about. And where was this boy even from. Steven needed answers, so he decided to talk with Eren... in the nicest way possible. Eren looked about scarred and confused as he was, but with more anger. Both of stopped gazing at each other as soon as the stove beeped. Steven hurriedly went back to cooking Eren's dinner.

"Who's the woman in that picture?" Eren asked, Steven looked back at Eren, to see he was pointing at the picture of... Mom.

"That's my mother." Steven answered, with a hint of sadness. Hoping Eren would catch on.

"Where is she?" Eren asked.

Steven was hesitant, Mom was always a touchy subject. He knew that his mother sacrificed herself enable to bring him into the world. She's been a even more subject since he learned about Pink Diamond and the last time he was in her room...

"She's gone." Steven said in a sad voice.

"I know how you feel." Eren said, also in a sad voice.

Steven looked back at Eren.

"You do?" he asked.

"She was killed by a Titan, when I was 10-years-old." Eren said, clenching the sheets in anger.

"What is a Titan?" Steven asked.

Eren looked back at Steven.

"You really don't know, do you?" Eren asked.

Steven nodded.

"Think of a giant naked human-" Eren begun, but was cut off by Steven's disgust.

"Eww! What's wrong with you?" Steven said, in disgust.

"With no private parts! With no private parts!" Eren kept yelling at Steven, reassuring him that he wasn't trying to disgust him.

Steven calmed down and looked back Eren and said, "Okay, go on."

Eren took a deep breath and kept and started over again.

"Okay, think of a giant naked human- _with no private parts!-_ And the only thing they like to eat are... humans."

Steven was taken aback from this. He heard of horrible things before. Just like when Homeworld try to colonize Earth, which led to mom leading the Crystal Gems...

Steven instantly got himself out of his train of thought by shaking his head and saying, "Anything else?"

Eren looked away for a second before saying more, "Titans only ate humans, which led to a war..."

"A war?" Steven asked, with saddened voice.

Eren nodded and continued, "Yes a war. A war for humanity to be free. The thing was... we weren't as strong as Titans, so we built weapons capable of beating them. But the only way to kill them was to slice the back of the neck."

"KILL?!" Steven exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Yes, Steven we'd kill them to survive." Eren said with a stern voice. "What'd you think was going happened? They're nothing but brainless animals and can't be tamed. They need to be killed."

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, in quiet voice.

But before Eren could speak, the stove beeped.

Dinner for Eren was almost done.

(Steven and Eren POV)

Eren manged to walk downstairs and seated himself on a bar stool as Steven prepared his dinner. Steven had absolute no knowledge on the Titan's or what was happening in the world. And why was everything in this house looked so... advanced? And how did he get from Wall Sina to this place called Beach City? If any of the adults were here Eren would attack them to get these answers, but the only person here was Steven, and he was just a 10 or 11-year-old boy. Wait... Beach City.

Beach. Like the kind Armin told him when him and Eren were just little kids? The kind that leads into the ocean where Eren and Armin would kill to get to? Sunlight poured into the house through the window and shine onto Eren's face. Eren winced and looked back at the sun by putting his hand in the way of the sun blocking the sunlight. As Eren could get a better view, what he saw could get him a heart attack.

It was a beach. And it was beautiful.

Eren instantly rose from his seat and walked quickly through the odd looking door to see the ocean.

Eren wanted to cry.

"Don't leave!" Steven cried. "I dinner's almost ready!"

Eren didn't say anything as he kept staring at the endless lake of water... the endless lake of water he waited so long to see.

Steven walked to Eren and starred at him.

"Uhh, Eren. Everything okay?" Steven asked, starting to get creep out by Eren doing nothing but starring into the ocean.

"Did you... did you always lived this close to the ocean?" Eren asked, not looking away.

"Ye-yes." Steven answered, now really confused at Eren. "Why? It's like you never seen the ocean before."

With that said Eren slowly turned his head to see Steven, and his glare was like it was debating weather to be mad at him or not.

As far as Eren has known all his life, Titans were holding humans back from seeing the world outside the wall's, and as Eren looked around in his surroundings, there were no wall's or Titans in sight. There is a village not too far from here but other than that, there was nothing but a quiet and peaceful beach. Eren thinks he figured out two possibilities: One he somehow manged to get outside the wall's or two he was in a world there was one Titan's at all. The second one sounds observed but there are humans with skin color he's never seen before, technology is greatly increased, and Steven doesn't even know what a Titan is. It could actually be possible he's a different world where there is no violence and everything is peaceful. It's a possibility, no fact.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

Eren looked back at Steven who was looking scarred. He wasn't going to yell or hurt a little boy to get answers so he decided to play along with Steven.

"Yes." Eren answered.

"Good, dinner's done just to let you know."

Eren walked back inside and sat himself right back down on a bar stool as Steven prepared his dinner. Steven set the chicken soup down as Eren picked up a fork and took bite. It tasted delicious. Just like mom's cooking...

It tasted a million times better than anything the Survey Corps or the Training Corps had to offer. Eren immediately dug in.

"Wow you must be hungry." Steven said.

"I hadn't had anything this good to eat in a long time." Eren replied. "Where did you learn how to cook this good?"

"Since the Gems don't eat I usually cook for my myself."

Eren looked at Steven with a confused look.

"Gems?" Eren said confused.

"You know, the Gems!" Steven exclaimed, as if Eren would know what he talking about.

"I..." Eren trailed off. "What are you talking about?"

"Y'know, the Crystal Gems? Defenders of humanity? They're rebel aliens? The fact that Garnet found you knocked out at some Gem place they haven't told me about yet because they think I'm not ready?"

Eren looked at Steven with the most confused look a person could give. Now Eren wanted to know how he got here. _"Crystal Gems? Defenders of humanity? Rebel aliens?!"_ Eren thought to himself. He needs answers _now_ and fast. He's obviously somehow got himself in a different world. Eren doesn't have any knowledge on how he got here, but his best guess is that this "Garnet" has somehow managed to steal him from the Survey Corps and has brought him here to use him for his Titan powers. The fact that Steven said they were aliens explains when Eren woke up earlier he saw'd three colorful women. They might have healed him up and is making him food just to use him. Eren intended to get his answers at fast as possible and Steven might give him his answers. But Steven wasn't even a teenager yet and Eren is not going to harm a young boy.

"Steven, can tell me more about the Gems?" Eren asked, with a serious tone.

"Well," Steven begin, "they have been here on Earth a long time before humans were here. They can summon weapons from their gemstones. They can fuse, but only in an emergency... but Garnet is stay's fused all the time. And... uhhh... my mom lead a rebellion against Pink Diamond and saved the human race."

Even though Eren has gotten a lot of information from Steven he could tell that Steven wasn't taking this as serious as Eren was. But his mother lead them?

"And now we save humanity from corrupt Gem monsters. And sometimes from Homeworld." Steven said.

"Wait, you're a Gem?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, well, half-Gem from my mom." answered Steven lifting up his shirt to reveal his gemstone.

Eren blinked, Steven being a half-Gem explains why he thought so highly of the Gems. But wait...

"Steven, did you say 'we', as in you help the Gems?"

"Yeah, I'm a Crystal Gem! I help protect the planet from monsters and sometimes Homeworld!" Steven explained, as he was excited to tell Eren that he was a Crystal Gem.

"Wait, they let you go on missions?" Eren asked, worried of the boys safety. Eren has seen the horrors of going on missions to help humanity. He would not let a boy this young see the horrors he's been here.

"Yes, but it took a while for me to go on missions regularly though."

Eren couldn't believe how irresponsible these Crystal Gems were. Who was stupid enough letting a young boy go on dangerous missions? Eren immediately grabbed the young boys hand in an attempt of mistake. But his injuries were too great to drag Steven out. At the sight of Eren wincing in pain at trying to drag Steven out at an attempt of escape Steven instantly pulled back Eren's pull on him.

"What are you doing?!" Steven cried.

"I'm trying to save from killing yourself!" Eren yelled back.

"What are you talking about?!" Steven yelled back. "I went on dangerous Gem missions and made it out alive!"

"Well I went on dangerous missions and people always die! I don't want you to go through what I'm going through."

What Eren just said really hit Steven. Back where Eren comes from, there are monsters that eat people. It led to a war, a war to freedom. Just like what the Crystal Gems went to war with Homeworld. Eren said that Titans are brainless animals and need to be killed to survive. Just like when mom shattered Pink Diamond enable to end the war. But Eren's anger toward the Titans reminded Steven of Bismuth. Bismuth wanted to shatter Homewrold's soldiers as a way to end the war quicker. Steven objected this stating that it wasn't right, it'll just you make the same as the enemy. Eren and the Titan's were just the same.

"Earlier, when we were talking about the Titan's," Steven begun. "Is it true that you killed them?"

"Yes Steven, we all do." Eren answered, a little confused at Steven's question. "We have to, for freedom and revenge on what they took away from us."

"Eren," Steven said, a little cautious about saying this since the Titan's _did_ take away his mother. "It's wrong to kill. Now matter what. It just makes you no better then them."

Eren was taken aback at what Steven just said. He just said that killing Titans is wrong and makes you no better then them. This made Eren angry. That was the dumbest thing he ever heard! Everything that Eren and his friends went through so far is hard and cruel. Many of his friends from the Training Corps, veterans from the Survey Corps, and countless civilians died by the Titans. And Steven just saying it makes you as good as them made him beyond angry...

"Of course it doesn't make us as good as them!" Eren yelled back, no loner holding back due to Steven's young age. "They took away are world! They took away our land! They took away our friends and family! We had a traitor that is human that betrayed their own kind for these pieces of shits! Enable for humanity to survive, we need to be animals to kill animals that deserve to die!"

Steven was taken aback yet again at what Eren just said. Human's betrayed their own kind for these monsters. Steven felt betrayed when Navy abandoned him, so he knows how Eren feels. But then Steven remembered that corrupt Gems are mindless as the Titans and he also remembered when Peridot betrayed Yellow Diamond and called her a "clod." Steven now knows in some situations. You have kill to survive, but that doesn't mean he has to be that way.

"I'm sorry, it's not what I... or what me and friends do... you just have to accept that Eren... like I now accept what you do." Steven said.

Eren calmed down at what Steven just said. With Steven saying that he accepts what Eren does and saying that he has to accept what he does really hit Eren. Now calmed down Eren asked, "What do you do?"

"Me and the Crystal Gems find corrupt Gems and help them. We don't kill misunderstood people, we help them. There was once Gem named Peridot, she wanted to kill us and she really didn't care if the human race to died, but we showed how beautiful the world is and how kind we are and now she's one of us. Saying that killing Titans really hit me since corrupt Gems are mindless too."

Eren then realized that him and Steven have their own ways on handling things. Eren prefers killing, while Steven preferred saving. While that makes it sounds like Steven is doing right and Eren is doing wrong, the reason they do it is because there's no other way in Eren's world and their's a way in Steven's world. It is because Eren's world is more crueler then Steven's world. It's just the way things are until they change. They just have to accept the way things are in their worlds.

"Do you understand that, Eren?" Steven asked maturely.

Eren took a long look at Steven before answering, "Yes."

(Garnet POV)

Garnet came back after a while and warped back in the house. It was night time and was near 3 AM, Eren was sleeping in Steven's bed while Steven was sleeping on the couch. Garnet carefully grabbed Eren from Steven's bed and warped back to his world. Luckily, there were different time zones in both worlds so Eren leaving his world for a day was like leaving for a hour and no one noticed. It was miracle that Garnet wasn't noticed while she placed Eren back in the bed she found him in. Garnet made it back far in the woods where she discovered a warp pad a few days ago and warped back into the temple where Pearl and Amethyst were waiting.

"So how was it kidnapping a guy and bringing him back to his home so Steven could learn a lesson without us knowing about it?" Amethyst asked nonchalantly.

"Amethyst," Pearl scolded with a smaller voice than usual. "Though, you could have at least told us your plan about teaching Steven."

"If I did you two wouldn't have approved." Garnet said, obviously talking about her future vision.

"Do think we should at least help those humans a little bit?" Pearl asked, very concerned about the whole thing.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Amethyst said excitedly at the thought of fighting Titans.

"I know it's hard to ignore them but we need to remember what Greg told us." Garnet said. "After saving him from the Zoo he said that Yellow Diamond is preparing for war. We have to be ready and we have to teach Steven to be ready to."

Both Pearl and Amethyst both nodded in understatement, but they still were a little upset that they were ignoring humans in danger. But they were not humans that did not belong to this earth, they were protecting the humans Rose wanted to protect. It made all three sick that they were ignoring humans in danger, but after saving Rose's humans... they'll come to help those humans.

 _ **Oh my God... it took me three fucking months to get this done. I had writers blocks, worked on other stories, and delayed this for so long. Now it's done. Not my best work but it's done.**_

 _ **This is set between Season 1 and 2 of Attack on Titan and between Steven Universe episodes "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" and "Doug Out."**_

 ** _Obliviously this is what would have happened if Greg told the Gems what Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are up to. So consider this a AU then._**

 ** _I know I write a ton of AOT fanfics but this will be it for now. I still have to work on my Sonic/AOT and Star Wars Rebels/AOT crossovers. I don't know if I'll write another Steven Universe fanfic though. If something comes up down the line that gives me an idea I'll defiantly write anoherb Steven Universe fanfic. Probably a crossover since that's the only thing I ever write about._**

 _ **So again, this is not my best work but it is made to get more AOT/Steven Universe fanfic crossovers. And if any of you wants a sequel to this PM me and I'll see if you are capable of writing a sequel to this. This is one-shot and not my best work so you most of you are pretty capable of writing a sequel to this.**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


End file.
